the beginningagain
by lexi-depp
Summary: jack leaves the pub of tortuga only to find that will has comein search of him...again.
1. Chapter 1 part 1

Hi everyone… this is my first ever story on fan fic. I hope you all like it and yeah, enjoy my story

Jack Sparrow quickly walked out of the pub in Tortuga, swaying from side to side. The Flying Dutchman waited just off shore. A small dingy was pushed onto the sandy beach and pirates were investigating the small vessel. Jack shivered with hatred and disgust. A proud smiling pirate stepped off the ship. He had a rigged scar on his left chest where his heart should have been. Jack's eyes grew, he ran behind a tree nearby. Will, now known as Captain Turner, shouted out commands to his crew. Cpt. Sparrow contemplated his plan to commandeer The Flying Dutchman. His thoughts were interrupted when Bill Turner grabbed him from behind.

"Cpt. Turner, here is the man you were looking for"

"Jack Sparrow". Will said smugly

"Captain Jack Sparrow, I haven't lost my hat", Jack noted.

"I thought I would find you here"

"There's no place like home, to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle then?"

"I have come in need of your compass Jack"

"why would I give you my compass? It is my loyal friend, unlike you Turner. You tried to kill me once, don't you remember? With your clever sword fighting"

"I remember it well. It was the day that I beat a pirate"

"you didn't win, I won fair and square"

"you cheated!!"

"It's the ways of a pirates match, you should know by now". Jack pointed at Will's pirate hat and scar to match, silence followed. "The only way you are getting my compass is if you help me in return, but I see nothing you have that I want"

"I have a ship" Will said confidently, he knew that Jack Sparrow couldn't resist any ship.

"How is your ship going to help me?" Captain Turner thought of an eligible answer. "Well?" Jack put on an impatient voice.

"It's Elizabeth! She's pregnant!" Will yelled in a nervous rush, his words were louder than expected.

"Ooh so it is the girl! Congratulations on the kid" Will beamed.

"Thanks"

"Well I've changed me mind, if I can captain your ship, I'll help you and Elizabeth"

"Why is there always a catch? I refuse; you are not taking order of my ship"

"That's fine with me, I don't have a wife and child waiting for me at home" Jack smiled, knowing he had hit a nerve in the other captain. Will looked around nervously trying to find an escape route.

"All right, I'll make you a deal; we sail under my commands on Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. You can have the remainder of the days"

"That's fine with me, but if I had a wife and child at home and I was trying to make a deal with a very handsome and cunning pirate I would try and sweeten the deal". Will sighed in distress and finally agreed that Jack can command the Dutchman. Part one of Jack's plan had been put in action…

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT SECTION OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Hi again… if you are reading the second part to chapter one, then thank you… I never knew I was a good story writer . If you are starting from here, or you forgot the first part of this chapter, what has happened so far is Will needs Jack to help him get to Elizabeth and Jack agrees only because he wants the Dutchman for his own needs

"what do I owe the pleasure in assisting you with eh?" Jack leant against the Dutchman's mast and crossed his arms.

"I need to find a leeway in the 10 year rule. I have to go on land now, I can't wait another nine years to see Elizabeth." Jack was pleased to know that he would need the help of Barbossa. He hadn't seen him for as long as he can rememeber. It would be the perfect revenge for stealing The Black Pearl from Jack again. It was the third time he had to watch that man sail away on his ship. Jack snatched off the compass from his trousers.

"we will set sail in… a general that direction, to the east" The crew climbed onto the deck with supplies restocked. Jack could smell the sweet rum. " raise the anchor on the starboard side!" he shouted. Jack was finally in command again. It felt good to finally see people carry out his actions, he was going to enjoy this. As the ship rocked between the waves, Jack planned his next move. He had to get rid of Will and his father. Again his thoughts were interrupted by the sweet smell of rum. Jack had tried very hard to stop drinking his beloved vile, but it always came back to haunt him, this time in the form of Bootstrap Bill. He licked his dry lips trying to quench his thirst. Bootstrap smiled and offered Jack the bottle.

"jack…tell me what you are thinking. Why are you really here?"

"to help your son". Jack stumbled and pointed with empty bottle.

"Jack don't forget I sailed with you once before. I have you all figured out"

"do you now? Or maybe the person you think you know about is really someone you know nothing about, and this person you think you know abot, but know nothing about, knows more about you than you do, savvy?" Jack glared at Bootstrap gleefully as he tried to understand Jack's drunken riddle.

"listen Jack you wont be able to play any tricks on me or fool my son, not while im on this ship" Bootstrap remarked.

"mate…im already half way there" Jack retorted.

"Jack!" Will yelled over the noise of the crew. "on the horizon, an English ship!"

"looks like an old friend Jack" Bootstrap was secretly pleased. The East India Trading Company had come for Jack.

"ah, my old English friend, if Becket is dead then Mercer must be in charge, this should be a treat". Jack steered the ship towards the white sails and parked parallel to the Dauntless. The Captain emerged from the cabin below. Jack's cheerful face soon changed to one of confusement and disappointment. The face was all too familiar.

"Captain Teague!" Bootstrap shouted greeting his old friend.

"ah, Bootstrap. I see you have become your old self again". They punched fists together and Teague winked at Jack who smirked at the gesture. Capatin Teague and Bootstrap descended below deck and Jack was left to ponder on his own.

" who was that?" Will asked intently. He still knew nothing of the previous gathering of the 4th court.

"captain Teague, keeper and protector of the ocde"

"the pirates code?"

"What other code is there?" Jack sighed and rolled his eyes.

" Jack I've told you once before, I am not a simpleton, you know him more than just a protector of the code, I saw the wink you shared"

"we didn't 'share' anything. There is no room for bondage on the sea mate, you should know that" Jack snatched the rum from Will's hands and gulped down as much as possible.

"I miss her Jack, the work of Davy Jones is setting us apart"

"your life doesn't end! How can you regret what I did for you?! Don't you realise what I gave up?" Jack had a sudden revelation, he had to stab the heart,no ,it was cruel. Still, the thought was there. Suddenly, Captain Teague emerged from below, Bootstrap followed quickly behind him. Jack stood up and walked to the wheel. "all hands on deck! Make way to set sail"

"captain, we have new arrivals on our voyage to wherever it is we may be going" Bootstrap glanced over to Captain Teague who sluted him wit 2 fingers.

"oh no,", Jack sighed heavily. He wouldn't be able to rid of the Turners now. Captain Teague approached jack, who turned away to face the port side of the ship.

"how are ya Jacky?"

Jack replied quickly and without eye contact. "I'm fine, we are going to set sail, so follow behind on your ship or something" Captain Teague glared at Jack's back before listening to his son's orders and leaving The Flying Dutchman. The fleet set sail.


	3. Chapter 2

Jack is captain of a fleet with The Dauntless and The Flying Dutchman. He is planning to take back The Black Pearl and become ruler of the sea once and for all. Meanwhile Barbossa is trying to become immortal and has gone in search of the fountain of youth.

I hope your enjoying my stories but I am running short of ideas so if you have any good ideas for me please review my stories and tell me your smartness!!

"Mr Gibbs?"

"Aye Captain"

"What is on the horizon?"

"I believe it is the fountain of youth sir"

"Aye, that be true Would you care to interpret for us?"

"It's been many a year since I've told this story. Every 3 years the fountain of youth shines brightly out to sea. During this time, if one is to drink from the fountain one will become immortal and not age another day"

"Sir, me and the crew was just wonderin' how did you come by the fountain? I mean, you didn't have a map, if you ask me it's down right fishy…sir" Rigetti's words tumbled out one after the other in the presence of his Captain.

"You see Master Rigetti, years ago I sailed to the island with our friend Jack Sparrow, we both sipped from the fountain, but not at the time when it was the strongest. I and Jack gained a few years on our life but we aren't immortal. Ever since that day I always had a connection with the island, I followed my instincts to find what I wanted". Captain Barbossa was a changed man; no longer did he have his stale yellow eyes, or long untrimmed nails. He was more refined and had regained most of what he had lost. The crew believed his change was because of Calypso, the goddess of the sea, but Barbossa believed otherwise. Only he knew the truth to his change. Soon Pintel arrived with Marty and Cotton.

"Captain we have reached as close as we can get to the shore"

"it will be a good 4 days before the fountain will shine"

"What will we do while we wait?"

"Argh, get ready to sail" screeched Cotton's parrot.

"We will restock our supplies". The Captain and is crew clambered inside the dingy and they rowed to the shores of the river flowing through the island. The Black Pearl remained on the open water waiting for its true Captain to return.

"Where you going Jacky?" Captain Teague's voice was creaky and sent chills down Jack's spine.

"I'm going after the Pearl", Jack said bluntly.

"You didn't learn from last time?"

"If I have to help Will, I'll need my ship"

"Barbossa is a changed man Jacky"

"That's even better for me because that means he will help me to help Will"

"How do you know it will work?"

"Mate, who am I?"

"My son"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, somehow it will work out"

"What ever you say Jacky. My supplies are running low; we need to restock on a nearby island". Jack thought for a while. The waves lapped against the sides of the ships.

"We can stop for an hour, and then we'll be on our way. I have a feeling Barbossa won't be keeping on the oceans for very long"

"aye captain Jack", his father smiled a cruel smile and mocked his son. Captain Teague swung back onto his ship and tipped his hat towards his son, who returned the gesture. Captain Sparrow sighed and lay on the deck, staring at the stars. The ship was knocked to the left abruptly. Jack sat up without thought and ran to the outskirts of the ship. He peered into the calm, black sea below. Jack remembered the images of the Kraken and shuddered. Even staring into its cold, dead eyes couldn't rid Jack of his fear. Jack decided to get some rest.

The next morning Jack awoke to the sounds of the trees swaying in the wind. They had reached the shores of an unknown island to restock their ships. Jack opened his compass. The arrow spun around quickly and stopped, it pointed behind Jack. He spun around in his seat and came face to face with Captain Teague who was holding a bottle of rum. Jack took the rum willingly and Captain Teague chuckled to himself. He sat next to his son and sighed. After swallowing half the bottle, Jack returned to his compass. It pointed to the right, west. He stood up and took out his telescope. Captain Teague eyed his son like a hawk. Jack sat back down next to his father.

"What did you see?"

"Black sails", Jack whispered the words casually but his father caught the pleased excitement in his voice. Will approached the captains.

"We're ready to set sail Jack"

"Good. Our heading is west, gather all the men". Will rolled his eyes and carried out the Captains orders with regret. Captain Teague jumped up and head towards his ship.

"We'll be leaving you now Jacky, I got where I wanted"

"All right". Jack was relieved and he couldn't hide it. Captain Teague returned to his ship and they sailed off into the eastern horizon. "Finally", Jack sighed. Bootstrap took the wheel and began to follow the English ship.

"What are you doing?" Jack exclaimed.

"Following"

"we are to head West"

"Jack I know what's over there, I'm not sailing West"

"That's not for you to decide", Jack's cunning smile returned. "William!"

"Yes jack"

"Your father is refusing my orders to sail west, we need to sail to that island over there" Jack pointed with his grubby hands.

"Why are you refusing to sail west" Will was curious.

"If we go, the Black Pearl will be waiting for us"

"Jack! You used me! Rockham! Kennit! Throw him into the brig"

"You don't want to be doing that mate. I have brought you to the Pearl in search of Barbossa. He knows more about Davy Jones then Davy Jones himself!" Will contemplated for a while. Bootstrap was distraught and tried to convince Will to ignore what Jack had said.

"Ok Jack, we will carry out your commands, your lucky I've had previous experience with you". Jack thanked him in a praying motion. Bootstrap took Will aside as jack shouted out the previous orders.

"Captain I don't think we should allow this"

"Don't worry dad, I have a plan" Bootstrap was uneasy but agreed to help Will

I have a brief idea about what I am going to do next, but please review and tell me any more brilliant ideas.


End file.
